


Cute Kisses

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [161]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solara watches her parents kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Kisses

 

Solara put a hand over her mouth as she peeked around the opening to the kitchen.  Mommy and Daddy were making dinner.  But now they were doing something else.

 

Mommy and Daddy were kissing.

 

Solara had to hold back her 'eeeeeeee' because, while it was so cute, she didn't want Mommy and Daddy to stop.  They would always stop every time she said something or made a noise.

 

She didn't understand why.  It looked nice and the both of them were enjoying it.  Especially Daddy.  Why else would he be hugging Mommy so tightly?  He only did that when he thought no one was looking.

 

But she did wonder if it was hard for them to kiss.  After all, Daddy was tall and Mommy was short. She had to sit on Mommy's shoulder to reach Daddy's face and even then, she was still shorter than Daddy.  And Daddy was leaning over a lot-

 

Solara blinked when Daddy moved, his arms moving to pick up Mommy as he brought her up to hold.  Mommy kissed him again after Daddy stopped moving her.

 

Oh... so that was how it worked.  All Daddy had to do was pick Mommy up like he did her and then they could kiss better.

 

She couldn't hold back a giggle.  They just looked so cute.

 

END


End file.
